COMPAÑERAS DE TRAGOS
by MaryMontoya17
Summary: Que pasaría si en vez que llegara Henry a interrumpir, Emma y Regina siguieran sus tragos? Este es un One Shot para un final alternativo de los tragos entre nuestra pareja Swanqueen. Pasen a Leer y disfruten! (Spoilers aparición de Snow diciendo su famosa frase ya saben cual jajajja)


**!Hola! ¿cómo están? este es mi primer escrito (publicado) sean pacientes conmigo, agradecimientos a fanclere por todas sus dedicatorias, a EvilGween por incluirme en su fic, a my darkqueen por la revisión y a xebett por nuestras charlas.**

**Por último a las locuras de todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen. **

**No les quito más tiempo bueno la típica renuncia que los personajes no son míos sino de los dos idiotas, ahora si disfruten (espero).**

**COMPAÑERA DE TRAGOS**

Emma bajo las escaleras de la posada de la abuela pensando que había hecho lo mejor al terminar con Hook y es que sinceramente ella no sentía nada por él, es mas la "relación" que tenían se basaba más en los acontecimientos que pasaban que hacía que estuvieran juntos y es que fue Neverland, luego Zelena y lo que lleno el vaso el viaje al pasado, la llegada de Ingrid solo acompaño esta cadena de circunstancias, pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo sentirse atraída por un pirata de no sé cuantos años, con problemas claros de alcohol y que siempre la perseguía como perrito faldero, en este lio de pensamientos vio sentada en la barra a Regina con cara de pocos amigos y recordó lo que había hecho esa tarde, despedirse de su supuesto amor verdadero cosa que no le quedaba muy clara, seguía pensando que un polvillo de hadas no podía determinar con quien estar, se armo de valor y camino hacia Regina, cuando estaba al lado de la ex reina respiro hondo como tomando valor y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a ella.

-_Hey Regina ¿como estas?_

_-__** Srta Swan no estoy de humor para uno de sus discursos de esperanza es lo último que necesito.**_

_\- __Me estas confundiendo con mi madre, tu lo que necesitas es una compañera de tragos._

_-__**Claro porque no.**_

Emma le pidió dos tragos a la camarera no sin antes pensar que le había pasado a Ruby ya que inexplicablemente hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, lo más raro es que la última vez que la vio fue en su viaje al pasado cuando los ayudo en el rescate de Snow, bueno era Storybrooke donde parecía que dos escritores muy idiotas eran los encargados, se sacudió de esos pensamientos y se centro en la morena hermosa que estaba a su lado y que necesitaba de su atención.

_\- Aunque debo decirte hiciste lo correcto._

_-__** Ahí está el discurso esperanzador.**_

_\- __No es ningún discurso solo que era lo indicado__._

_**\- Lo sé Srta Swan por eso estoy en mi miseria sentada en este lugar.**_

_\- Si te sirve de algo Gold no está mejor._

_-__**Tienes razón en eso. **_

Muchos tragos después se disponían a dirigirse a la casa de la ex alcaldesa a seguir bebiendo, ya que el lugar iba a cerrar y Emma se seguía preguntando que era de la vida de Ruby, no podía dejar de pensar que si la loba hubiera estado ahí seguro las iba a molestar por estar tomando tragos solo las dos en un restaurante donde el resto de clientes solo eran parejas, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la casa de Regina. Fue esta la que le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_**\- He aquí hemos llegado, todavía no se cómo pero hemos llegado.**_

_**-**__Sigo insistiendo que podías trasportarnos aquí en tu humo violeta__._

_-¿__**No aprendiste nada de nuestras lecciones de magia? La magia es emoción y ahora mismo con todos estos tragos no se que lo que estoy sintiendo, has sido una mala alumna.**_

_**-**__Si he sido una mala alumna ¿quieres castigarme?-_ Seguido de estas palabras le dio un guiño.

La ex alcaldesa pudo jurar que Emma le estaba coqueteando, pero se quito la idea enseguida quiso atribuir este comportamiento a los tragos.

Entraron a la casa y Regina se quito el abrigo que tenia puesto, Emma hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta. Pasaron al salón donde la ex reina le ofreció mas trago a la sheriff, se pusieron cómodas y entraron en un raro silencio, silencio que fue roto por las carcajadas de la hija mayor de los dos idiotas.

-¿_**Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?.**_

_**-**__Sabes que hace unas semanas le dije a Hook que no estaba de humor para tragos o para hombres, y mírame aquí sentada con su majestad perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos tragos llevamos._

_**\- Bueno que me quieres decir ¿qué prefieres estar con ese sucio pirata ahora que conmigo? **_-Aunque la morena trato de hablar con sarcasmo detrás de esas palabras había algo de dolor al considerar la posibilidad que Emma solo estaba siendo amable y en realidad no quería estar aquí.

-_Como se te ocurre pensar eso, y para tu información hoy termine con él._

_-_ Hubo alivio en las palabras de la Sheriff pero Regina no pudo evitar preguntar por ello- _** Se puede saber ¿por qué terminaste tu maravillosa relación con tan brillante e ilustre caballero?-**_ No evito el sarcasmo y es que no entendía como alguien como Emma podía estar con ese remedo de hombre, aunque no quería pensar en ello pero la salvadora era una mujer muy hermosa, atlética, con ese aire salvaje que atraía irremediablemente, y esos ojos que parecía que podían verte el alma... Regina se quedo extática con el flujo de sus pensamientos, fue la respuesta de Emma quien la saco de su aturdimiento.

-_El inicio todo, se puso furioso porque me iba inmediatamente apenas le puse su corazón, me detuvo y me dijo que una novia celebraría que él estaba bien, yo me impacte ante esas palabras NOVIA y por fin reaccioné, le dije que lo sentía pero que aunque lo había intentado no sentía absolutamente nada por él, que quería dejar todo ese asunto entre los dos hasta ahí, y me fui dejando a un Hook muy confundido en los pasillos, luego te vi y ya sabes el resto. Así que estoy en el lugar que quiero estar._

Regina no sabía qué hacer ante estas declaraciones así que hizo lo mejor que se le daba, evadir las cosas con su coqueteo.

-_** Entonces ¿no estás de humor para hombres?- **_ Lanzo esta pregunta con un brillo inusual en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para Emma, y quien aprovecho la oportunidad para seguir con ese juego de coqueteo que había empezado la alcaldesa.

-_Para hombres no estoy de humor, para ti estoy de humor para tragos y todo lo que quieras.-_Dijo la Sheriff mientras se humedecía los labios y no dejaba de mirar fijamente esos labios carnosos y provocativos que deseaba desde ese encuentro en las minas, tanto tiempo y el deseo era más intenso.

Sin darse cuenta las dos se fueron acercando mas y mas , con un ritmo lento pero seguro, a estas alturas las dos sabían lo que querían y sin duda de esta noche no iba a pasar.

La unión de sus labios provoco un impulsos desesperado casi salvaje. Entre las dos se devoraban gimieron al unisonó al sentir la invasión de sus respectivas lenguas en su boca, fue una batalla de seducción, de pasión, que expresaba todo esos sentimientos encerrados por años. La lengua de Emma recorría lentamente el contorno del labio inferior de Regina, la ex reina nunca había sentido algo parecido en su vida, era como un fuego intenso que le recorría todo su cuerpo como llenándola de vida, de una energía potente que no quería dejar ir. cuando logro controlarse por un segundo pudo emitir unas palabras entre cortadas.

-**Emma... hmm ... mi cuarto..- **En ese momento Emma la tomo por la cintura y se pego más a su cuerpo, sus manos bajaron de su cintura a el trasero bien proporcionado de la morena, esta no pudo evitar gemir y como pudo termino su sentencia- _**Mi cuarto ahora-**_

Emma no la hizo esperar, al verla tan desesperada no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la besaba lentamente su cuello, repartiendo mordisco en su clavícula e incrementando su excitación con cada gemido proporcionado por Regina. Levantó a la morena y esta la rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de la salvadora, mientras iban subiendo las escaleras entre besos, caricias y gemidos, iban repartiendo cada prenda de sus ropas por donde cayeran, cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de la ex alcaldesa y Emma la puso en la cama por fin pudo apreciar la maravilla que tenia al frente, se quedo contemplando con detalle cada pedazo del cuerpo de la morena, Regina a su vez nunca se había sentido tan deseada en su vida, la manera como Emma la miraba con ese deseo pero al mismo tiempo con esa adoración la hizo sentir especial. La salvadora por fin pudo emitir palabras.

-_Eres tan pero tan hermosa, te voy hacer el amor como nadie jamás te lo ha hecho, cada espacio de tu cuerpo será besado por mi...-_Regina la interrumpió tomando su cara entre sus manos y besándola de una manera intensa, pasional pero más suave que la primera vez, metió su lengua en la boca de Emma y la exploro toda mientras que esta gemía y bajaba sus manos a los pechos de la morena, terminaron el beso con protestas de la sheriff mientras que la boca de Regina mordía y lamia su oreja, con palabras roncas dijo

**-** _**Menos palabras y mas hechos-**_

A Emma estas palabras la llenaron de mas lujuria y sin más le quito el sostén a la morena, contemplo su pecho por un momento y luego paso a chupar el seno izquierdo mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, intercalaba chupar el pezón con mordiscos y lamidas, luego paso al otro seno para darle la misma atención. Como prometió empezó a besarle cada espacio del cuerpo maravilloso de Regina, la besaba entre los valles de sus senos, paso a su abdomen, y metió su lengua en el ombligo, la morena no pudo evitar gemir y es que estaba que estallaba con cada beso, con cada caricia proporcionada por La salvadora, no podía aguantar mas así que coloco sus manos en la cabeza rubia para dirigirla donde necesitaba mas atención, La rubia entendió el mensaje y bajo sus besos a la pelvis, por el momento dejo desatendido los pechos de su amante para utilizar sus manos en bajarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba, al quitársela se dio cuenta de cuan mojada estaba y todo gracias a lo que ella estaba haciendo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y reír.

_**\- Quite esa sonrisa de su cara Srta Swan y más bien haga algo-**_

Emma no se hizo de rogar mas y paso su lengua en la abertura de su amante y se dejo llevar por toda la pasión y empezó a dar embestida dentro de la alcaldesa con su lengua, luego la reemplazo con dos dedos mientras que chupaba el clítoris succionándole fuerte, al mismo tiempo penetraba una y otra vez con sus dedos a la ex reina.

-_**Oh Emma, así Emmaaa- **_ Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de una manera tan excitante, doblo sus fuerzas penetrándola con mas intensidad con sus dedos y al sentirla tan mojada agregó un dedo mas, esto último fue lo que sobrepaso a Regina.

-_**Oh Dios, Emma siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- **_La ex alcaldesa llego con fuerza, como nunca antes había llegado, todos sus sentidos se nublaron y por un momento se sintió desmayar, fueron los besos de Emma quien la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-_Prefiero que me llames Emma, se que estuvo bueno pero es un poco presuntuoso lo de llamarme Dios__\- _Bromeo. Regina quería quitarle esta sonrisa de suficiencia de su cara y sin que esta se lo esperaba cambio de posiciones, dejándola en la parte inferior.

_**\- Te voy a enseñar a respetar a su majestad- **_Movió sus manos y la poca Ropa que le quedaba a la Sheriff desapareció.

_\- __Estamos como ansiosa su majestad-_

_**\- Por darle una lección a usted siempre...**_

La ex reina invadió la boca de la rubia con una fuerza impresionante, su lengua llevaba una danza impecable dentro de la boca de su amante, sus manos agarraban los pechos ganándose los gemidos de la sheriff, y sin darle aviso la penetro con tres dedos, que se deslizaron con facilidad dentro de ella, no podía creer cuan mojada estaba, acelero sus embestidas mientras que devoraba su boca y con la otra mano le acariciaba los senos.

A estas alturas la salvadora ya no aguantaba más, tantas sensaciones reunidas la tenían en el paraíso, jamás pensó que podía llegar a sentir algo tan intenso y profundo en su vida , se separaron por un momento del beso tan voraz y al mirar a su amante con esa lujuria pero al mismo tiempo ternura le bastó para llegar de una manera tan impresionante como jamás y nunca antes había llegado.

_\- __Oh mierda Reginaaaaa, joderr, Dios, Reginaaaa__\- _Su cuerpo quedo inerte por un momento, incapaz de moverse, su respiración era irregular.

_**\- Solo Regina querida no necesito de mas títulos, aunque dado que solo duraste unos pocos minutos en venir, pues da a entender que me merezco el titulo- **_Le devolvió la broma la ex reina.

Emma no tenía fuerza para devolverle la broma, con la poca energía que logro alcanzar atrajo a Regina a su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo tranquilizador, lleno de paz y seguridad, con aquella sensación de sentirse en casa.

Al siguiente día Henry al no saber nada de sus madres fue a la casa de su madre adoptiva para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien y luego buscar su otra madre quien tampoco aparecía, fue en compañía de sus abuelos y su pequeño tío.

Como tenia llaves no tenía necesidad de tocar así que entró a la casa y se dirigió junto con sus abuelos al dormitorio de su madre, pero nunca pensó en encontrar la escena que vio, sus madres abrazadas obviamente desnudas en la cama. fue su abuela Snow quien las hizo despertar con un:

_**\- !ESTO ES PORN!**_ \- Antes de desmayarse.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado pueden dejar su opinión en el cuadrito de abajo, me encuentran en las redes sociales como MaryMontoya17 (twitter, instagram, tumblr). Nos leemos!


End file.
